Stacy Holorson
Name: Stacy Holorson Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11 School: Hobbsborough. Homeroom: Mrs. Laney's Homeroom 228. Hobbies and Interests: Stacy enjoys cheerleading and dance. She enjoys to party and to make fun of those less prettier than her. She also has a small interest in music and has played the violen for two years now. She also enjoys to run and to keep fit. Appearance: Stacy is 6'0 , and has very stunning features. She has long blonde hair with a bit of a curl that reaches the middle of her shoulder blades. Her stunning hourglass shape, makes not only the boys stare but the women wishing they had her body, or thats what she thinks. She has pearly white teeth with stunning brown eyes. Most guys druel over her long legs and nice buttocks. She changed her clothing from the catholic style now that they have mixed the catholic and public schools together. She tends to stay in style, and wears popular clothing. She tends to wear clothing that shows off a little skin. Stacy's face has kind of narrow eyes with bags underneath them even though they are mostly covered by make-up. The bags under her eyes resemble lack of sleep. She does not get enough sleep due to the fact that she may be able to get whatever she wants but she does not sleep knowing there are things in life she cannot have. Biography: Stacy has such stunning features, that she has become very self-centered. She although may seem nice to the face of others, and even to her friends she is nasty to their backs. Stacy has had many problems with the law and has even been arrested for prostitution. She tends to get out of tickets, and other charges with her stunning good looks. Her parents have a multi-million dollar fortune in software, or atleast her dad does. Her mom is kind of a snob just like Stacy. Stacy if she does not recieve something, she will do WHATEVER she can to get it. Although her passion for music occurs, the thought of joining the school band is not even a thought as she believes will ruin her reputation and she can have nothing of it. She also is Catholic and was part of the Catholic schools. Stacy often flirts with boys to get them to do whatever she wants. Stacy has also been very intelligent (when she decides to show up to school) and know what to say and when to say it. She seems to skip out of school because she does not want to attend. Even though her intelligence is a talent. She does not show it at all. If she does goes to school it usually is to visit her friends and to keep people talking about her. She craves the attention, even if people only say bad things about her she thrives off of it because it keeps her in peoples minds. She has many people wrapped around her fingers, from people with lots of power to most boys in the class. She has been know for snapping at people for the smallest things. She even nearly killed her music teacher, because she told her she played as bad as her 2 year old son on a bad day. She had striked the music teacher in the face and even reached for a heavy metal guitar until the rest of the people in the store pulled her off. She has gotten away with most things... Some people even think she will sleep with anyone just to stay away from trouble. She has been able to escape most things due to the fact that her dad pays for most charges, or bribes families to keep it under the table so to speak. Stacy tends to take life for granted and does not take life seriously at all. She also has other health problems such as she is in fact bulimic. She became bulimic when she was in grade 7 where she was a little overweight. To this day Stacy stares in the mirror and still sees that "fat" person from grade seven.This has become an ongoing problem for Stacy. She has even taken it to the extreems where she just becomes sick more often, and her face is becoming more pale. She tends to hang around the popular people and the girls she cheerleads with. She has also been seen hanging around football players and sometimes even teachers and cops. Advantages: Stacy has many advantages from her looks to her intelligence. She know how to manipulate the boys and the unpopular. She knows that she can sleep with anyone, girl or boy to get them to do whatever she wants. She has a terrible temper and I think this game will throw her off the edge. Disadvantages: If Stacy does not get something she becomes furious... She will have problems with those who are not manipulated by a pretty face. She also tends to have a bit of a temper and over reacts at the most simplest things. Just like her advantages I believe her temper will also be her disadvantage as she might attract to much attention with her screaming and hissy fits. Number: G11 --- Designated Weapon: Taser Conclusions: I hate to tell this to you, G11, but in a game where other students are fighting for their lives, attractive women tend to blow right past them. That's not to say that somebody out there won't see fit to protect Miss Holorson. If not, maybe that violent temper of hers, coupled with the taser we issued her, will come in handy. Indeed, G11 could shock the competition. The above biography is as written by Narfinkool. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Franco Sebberts '''Collected Weapons: Taser (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Stacy. In order from first to finish. *G11 Start *B35 Start *Outside the School *Hiding in the Barn *I Like Shopping! Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Stacy Holorson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students